Believe in Love - A Special Love
by AC1830
Summary: Adam Cartwright and Peggy Dayton developed a special relationship that seemed to go beyond friendship. This is a WHN about the strength of that bond when tragedy strikes at Christmas.


**A Special Love**

 **Prologue**

The young woman carefully opened the wooden box. Inside were some treasures from her childhood - a cloth doll with red yarn for hair, a book of fairy tales, a leather bridle, and an envelope. She picked up the envelope and removed the paper from inside. It was the one piece of paper that meant more to her than anything else. She ran her fingers over the scrolling signature at the bottom, written almost ten years ago. She recalled how she had arrived at the place she had called home for those last ten years. The memories still carried a lot of sadness but there was also great joy. Now on this Christmas Eve, she sat on her bed to reflect how it all began, how she and Adam Cartwright had become a family.

 **Chapter 1**

Caramel brown eyes stared out the window; sadly, longingly watching strangers strolling by, cabs and carriages rolling on. She hoped beyond hope to see the familiar face, the dimpled smile, the favorite black hat he once let her wear.

Two seasons had gone by but it had seemed so much longer. Now it was almost Christmas. The little girl's only wish was to see him again, just one more time.

"Peggy, come away from the window. Will will be here soon enough. I need you to set the table for lunch."

"Yes, Mommy." Peggy Dayton Cartwright sighed and slowly pushed away from her favorite spot at the front window of her home in San Francisco. If her mother only knew who she was really looking for she would not be pleased.

Outside, a hansom cab rolled to a stop across from a park in a quiet neighborhood. The occupant sat and watched a particular house. He'd scanned the children at the park but not one caught his eye. He'd been in San Francisco on Ponderosa business, which had concluded successfully. Now he was on his way to catch his stagecoach home. Having a little extra time Adam Cartwright decided to take a longer route to the depot.

Another cab pulled up to the house. Its occupant stepped out, paid the driver, and jogged up the steps to the front door. Adam sat straighter, hoping to catch a glimpse of the blonde head of curls he remembered.

The door opened, and the wrong person stepped out. She kissed the man then quickly pulled him into the house and closed the door.

Adam sank back into the cab, disappointment squeezing his heart. He took a deep breath then told the driver to move on. As the cab rolled by the house Adam craned his head to glance back, one last look. Ever so briefly he glimpsed a pretty blonde head with hopeful eyes staring out the window, straight at him.

Peggy finished her work at the table in time to greet her step-father with a stiff hug. As her mother pulled him into the kitchen, Peggy, forgotten once again, returned to her window seat.

Spying a cab rolling slowly by, she leaned into the window until her nose touched the cold glass. A dark face peered around the cab's cover, a familiar face covered by a black Stetson with a silver-studded band.

Peggy's hands flew to the window, wishing with that gesture that she could touch him. Tears rolled down her cheeks but a glimmer of warmth touched her heart. He did still care. He'd stopped by just like he said he would.

Sitting back, Peggy wiped the tears away. In her child's mind she knew there was hope; her Christmas wish might still come true.

"Peggy, come wash up. Lunch is ready."

"Yes, Mommy." Peggy glanced once more out the window. The cab was long gone but a small smile graced her lips as she turned to skip toward the table.

 **Chapter 2**

Hoss relished the quiet house. It didn't happen very often. Ben and Joe had gone to a neighbor's ranch to look over some horses. With a cup of coffee Hoss settled into the chair by the steps with the newspaper. He wanted to catch up on the local happenings in town. From that seat he could also keep a casual eye on his older brother sitting in his favorite chair, quietly strumming his guitar.

Everyone had noted how quiet Adam had been since he'd returned from his trip to San Francisco. In fact the last few months had not gone well either, not since Laura Dayton had decided to marry their cousin Will instead of Adam. Hoss knew Adam was over Laura but something still bugged his brother and Hoss was determined to find out what it was. Everyone thought the trip away from the ranch would do Adam some good. He hadn't been anywhere except to town once he'd recovered from his fall. Hoss shuffled the paper and resumed his reading, glancing Adam's way from time to time.

"You might as well speak your mind Hoss." Adam didn't look up but continued playing his guitar.

Hoss smirked as he moved over to the fireplace, leaving his coffee and newspaper behind. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and stared into the fire. "Just wanna know what's got you so quiet. You're not usually so moody this time o' year, Adam. Has it got anything to do with Laura?"

Adam set his guitar by the chair and studied one of the stones in the chimney. "No, not Laura."

Silence filled the room. "Well then, what is it?"

Adam sighed, leaned his elbows on his knees and steepled his fingers. "It's Peggy. I can't get her out of my thoughts. When I was leaving San Francisco I stopped by their house, just to catch a glimpse of her. I wanted to make sure she was doing okay."

Hoss saw several emotions cross Adam's face as he talked. He waited patiently.

"I saw her in the window just as my cab drove past. She'd seen me. She'd looked so hopeful. Now I wish I'd hadn't stopped." Adam raised his head and saw Hoss' sympathetic blue eyes watching him. "I miss her, Hoss. That little girl worked her way into my heart and I can't let her go. Now that she had seen me I'm afraid I've given her false hope of seeing me again." Adam blew out a sigh and leaned back into his chair.

Hoss moved to sit on the table opposite his brother. "I recollect how much Peggy looked up to ya. You helped her through some hard times after her daddy died. She was mighty cute to have around, that's fer dang sure. Did ya ask Laura if you could call on 'em or write ta Peggy?"

Adam shook his head. "I never got a chance. You know how fast she took off with Will after I 'released' her from her obligation to me, and I wasn't exactly in the best of condition with my back injury to leave the ranch. We haven't heard from them since, except for that one letter from Will."

Hoss' eyes lit up. "Well, I guess that's the problem then. Neither of ya got ta say goodbye. There weren't no closure. Why don't ya go write to her? Maybe that'll help."

Adam couldn't help but smile at Hoss' simple expression and suggestion. He rolled out of the chair and slapped his brother on the knee. "Thanks, Hoss." He headed upstairs having decided to create a Christmas card for Peggy.

Hoss smiled as he watched Adam mount the stairs. After helping his brother he decided he needed a snack and a fresh cup of coffee so he meandered off to the kitchen to see what was left over from lunch.

"Mommy, why do we have to travel so close to Christmas?" Peggy tried to wrap her coat more tightly around her as the stagecoach rolled along the trail through the mountains. Laura drew in a breath and glanced across the coach at Will. His eyes were closed and his head leaned against the window frame, so no help there.

"Peggy, I've explained it too many times already. Will has to be in Reno after Christmas for a business opportunity and since he had to be gone over Christmas, he suggested we all go. We'll have a small celebration there and have our big celebration when we return home next week. Now please just rest and no more questions."

Peggy glanced at Will then the business man sitting across from her. He smiled at her but she just frowned then looked through the crack behind the window shade. She didn't think it was fair to be traveling two days before Christmas. They had just left Genoa heading toward Carson City, and she knew they would travel through Virginia City. Oh how she wished they could take some time to see Adam. But Will had already said they wouldn't have any time to stop. She reached a hand inside her small bag feeling for the envelope that contained the Christmas picture Adam had drawn for her. It made her smile and feel a bit closer to him. After a while she finally fell asleep, memories of the summertime with Adam floating in her head.

 **Chapter 3**

Christmas Eve lunch at the Ponderosa was interrupted by several hard raps on the front door. Being the closest, Adam went to open it.

"Tucker? What's wrong?" He invited the ranch hand in. By that time the rest of the family had gathered near the door.

"Adam, we was in town and the Sheriff told me ta git this to ya right away." Joe offered him some coffee to warm himself up.

"Dear God!" Adam shoved the paper into his father's hand and made for the stairs. Joe and Hoss read the telegram over Ben's shoulders. All three were stunned at the news. Ben started shouting orders.

"Joe, Hoss get the horses ready. Tucker get a pack horse ready. Can you ride with us?"

"Yessir. I'll tell Charlie to get us some fresh horses and round up some other hands to ride along."

"Hop Sing!"

"You no shout. Hop Sing already working, packing food and supplies."

Ben ran up the stairs to get warmer clothes on. He passed Adam in the hall but neither said anything. Adam sailed down the steps with his saddle bags loaded with first aid supplies.

As soon as Joe and Hoss changed to warmer clothes, eight men rode out, heading across the Ponderosa toward Carson City. As snowflakes drifted down onto the riders, Hop Sing slowly closed the door. He reached for the forgotten paper on the floor. Reading the words on it he gasped.

 **Stagecoach accident. Stop. South of Carson City. Stop. Will Cartwright family listed as passengers. Stop. End.**

He prayed for good news upon their return while he cleaned the food off the table.

Snowflakes and ice pellets flew through the air stinging the faces of each man as they rode. They pushed their horses hard until they reach snow-covered ground. After that Hoss and Tucker lead the group single file as they edged closer to the main road. Adam was impatient with the slowness of travel and gradually let Sport move more quickly, passing the other riders when the trail widened out. Ben was too far back to stop him so had to trust Hoss to keep Adam from riding ahead alone.

Hoss did just that when Adam finally caught up to him. Every time he looked back to check on the group Hoss had noticed Adam was a little closer to the front. Now the brothers rode side by side. Hoss' initial warning to Adam not to move any farther forward seemed to have worked. Adam knew as well as the rest of them that they were only a few miles from the main road but the trail to that point was a mess of snow and ice.

Upon reaching the main road, the group rode at different speeds. Hoss and Adam led the way with Ben and Joe behind them. The four ranch hands brought up the rear with two pack horses loaded with food, blankets and medical supplies. The snow had stopped but the gray sunlight was fading fast. The riders hoped they would reach the accident site before it slipped behind the mountains completely.

Adam noticed the torches first, pointing them out to Hoss. The group pushed the horses to reach the site a few miles ahead. Reining their horses in, the Cartwrights dismounted and walked toward the sheriff of Carson City.

"Evenin' gentlemen. I'm Sheriff Blaine. This is a closed area. What can I do for you?"

"Sheriff, I'm Ben Cartwright, my sons, and ranch hands," he announced indicating the men around him. "We received a telegram about the accident. It said a relative of ours was on board, Will Cartwright."

"Mr. Cartwright." He shook Ben's hand and nodded to the rest of the men. "Please, come over to our camp, settle in. Some of my men will see to your horses."

Hoss spoke up as they followed the sheriff. "Sheriff, we brought blankets, food and medical supplies, if'n ya need 'em."

"That's most gracious. I'm sure we can use them." Once they reached the campfire, he turned to Ben and his sons, shaking his head. "Mr. Cartwright, gentlemen. Please accept my condolences. There were no survivors."

Hoss, having stayed close to Adam, felt his brother shift brushing against Hoss' arm. He laid a hand on Adam's shoulder to steady him.

Adam cleared his throat, his voice came out deep and quiet, "Sheriff, can you tell us what happened?"

"Of course, have a seat. Jed, make up some more coffee for Mr. Cartwright and his men."

As everyone settled down with hot coffee the Sheriff filled them in on what he knew.

"Yesterday morning, when the stage stopped in Genoa they were warned of icing and snow on the road northward. They changed horses and decided to push on. This morning we got word from a traveler that the stage had gone over an embankment. I gathered my deputies and the doctor, and rode out. We found the site. The stage company confirmed four passengers, two men, a woman and a child, plus the driver." Silence filled the darkness as the Sheriff paused. The fire popped and snapped and the deputies' voices could be heard in the distance. Adam jumped up and moved away from the fire.

Ben kept his eyes on his son for a moment then asked the sheriff, "Where are the bodies now?"

"The driver survived but was badly injured, doc wasn't sure he'd make it. We only found the adult passengers and they've been taken back to town, pending identification. We couldn't find the child. It's possible he or she is under the coach. It's a mess; the coach went over the edge and apparently rolled several times before landing on its side."

Adam moved further away from the fire. Ben signaled with his eyes for Hoss to stay close to his older brother.

"Sheriff, we know three of the passengers, Will Cartwright, his wife Laura, and daughter Peggy." Ben paused a moment to regain his voice. "When would we be able to see the accident site?"

"At first light Mr. Cartwright." He looked at each face there. "You're all welcome to make camp here. We'll be eating in about an hour. If you need anything I'll be at the other fire. I ask that no one go to the site without me or one of my deputies with you."

Ben nodded and shook hands with the sheriff. He inclined his head to Joe, indicating for him to get their camp set up. Adam returned and silently helped with the setup and to see to the horses. Once he had his food he sat off to himself to eat, then settled into his bedroll for the night. The others followed shortly after, knowing they would have an early start to a difficult day.

 **Chapter 4**

Christmas Day dawned bright, clear and cold over the Sierras. Hoss was the first Cartwright to awaken, or so he thought. He said a silent prayer of thanks for the special day then asked for help for all of them in facing what was to come. Rolling over to stretch out his cold, stiff muscles, he noticed an empty bedroll. He had purposefully slept next to Adam but must have slept too deeply since he never noticed his brother getting up. Hoss laid his hand on the blankets, finding them cold.

He rolled to his feet and scanned the campsite for his brother. Not seeing him he began to explore the two camps and around the horses. That's when he saw that Sport was gone. Hoss quickly made his way back to his camp. Ben and Joe were up so he told them Adam was missing. Hoss went to saddle his horse while Ben and Joe went in search of the sheriff.

Sheriff Blaine was drinking some coffee as he waited for breakfast to be served. He stood as Ben and Joe entered the camp.

"Morning gentleman. Care for some coffee?"

"No, thank you. Sheriff, my oldest son, Adam, is missing."

Blaine held up his hand. "No he's not. He met up with one of my men on guard duty. Both of them rode out about half hour ago to the site."

Hoss rode up at that point and said he was going on to the site. He didn't wait for an answer.

"Mr. Cartwright, it seems something more is going on here. Your son, Adam is it? He was already on his horse when my deputy stopped him. Seems your son wasn't taking no for an answer, so Doug rode with him. That was before full sun up."

Ben reached for a cup and poured coffee for him and Joe. "Sheriff, the missing girl was, is, very special to Adam. They had developed a unique friendship over the summer. I'm certain he's quite worried about Peggy."

The Blaine nodded. "Listen, we'll have breakfast in just a bit. We'll leave right after that if that's okay with you, sir."

Ben nodded once then headed back to their camp with Joe to make some plans for the day. They needed to be prepared to help Adam in the event Peggy's body was found, or if it wasn't found.

After tying Chubb to a tree, Hoss stood on the ledge and looked down onto the scattered debris. His eyes misted over as he thought how quickly one's life could change. He watched Adam and the deputy each walking slowly over the debris, in a pattern of circles that would take them further out from the center, away from the crushed stagecoach.

Hoss carefully made his way down the embankment and met up with Adam. He and Adam locked eyes for a moment then Adam spoke, his voice husky and just above a whisper.

"She wasn't under the coach. As you can see there are footprints everywhere, Doug and I," he indicated the deputy, "are trying to fan out to see if she walked away from the site." Adam stepped around Hoss and continued his search.

Hoss surveyed the wreckage more closely then the surrounding terrain. He tried to put himself in Peggy's shoes. If she could walk how would she get out of the ravine? How would she even know where to go? An idea struck him and he quickly climbed back up to the road.

An hour later Ben, Joe and all the other men came upon Hoss sitting on a log by the road. Ben and Joe dismounted.

Joe handed his brother a ham biscuit and a thermos of coffee. Ben touched Hoss on the shoulder and gave him an inquiring look.

"She weren't under the coach. Adam an' the deputy are checkin' the area tryin' to find her footprints. I came up here hoping to find some tracks but….." He just shook his head. He finally ate the biscuit and drank the coffee, thanking Joe with a weak smile.

By lunch time, no tracks had been found. There were just too many extra tracks in the area that kept them from finding those belonging to a seven year old girl. After they had had lunch, everyone headed back to the site to begin collecting all the personal belongings they could find. Adam leaned against the coach, holding a small cloth doll he had found. He looked around from time to time as he mindlessly fingered the red yarn hair on the doll. No one approached him, but his father and brothers kept a watchful eye on him while they worked.

The little girl ran then walked, then ran some more. She stood in what sunlight she could find to get warm then moved again. She had seen the no trespassing signs so she knew she was on the Ponderosa. She had no idea how long it had been. All she knew was that she needed to get help. Peggy no longer felt the cold. Her need for help and her fear from the scene of the accident drove her onwards to find Adam.

Something bright and sparkling caught her eye as she cleared some trees. Climbing around some rocks for a better look, she recognized what it was. The lake, the big beautiful lake. She knew Adam's house was near the lake. Hope and excitement gave her tired, frozen legs more energy.

She began to run again, following a trail near the lake. "Just follow the lake, just follow the lake." It became her mantra over the next several hours as the sun slowly crossed over her and headed toward the mountain peaks on the far side of the lake.

"Just follow the lake….." She pressed on.

 **Chapter 5**

The morning after Christmas, the Cartwrights entered Carson City. Ben had sent the ranch hands home while the family rode into town to identify the bodies found at the site. Arriving at the undertakers, Ben went in alone. It only took a few seconds to confirm two of the bodies belonged to Will and Laura. Turning away, he leaned heavily against the door frame and closed his eyes, the shock of the accident suddenly becoming reality. His heart began to fill with so many emotions while his head filled with all the details of the will, their property, and everything else. His final thoughts were of Peggy and where she could be.

After checking with the sheriff and claiming the last of the personal effects, the four men began their trip home. Adam was sullen and withdrawn. Joe and Hoss took turns riding near him but no one spoke as they made their way across the snow-covered hills of the Ponderosa.

Hop Sing had just returned from the store house, bringing in some meat to prepare for dinner. Tucker, upon his return to the ranch, told Hop Sing all he knew about the accident and that the family would return by nightfall. Hop Sing's heart broke for the family, but especially Mister Adam over the missing child. Each time he chopped the meat or cut some vegetables he said a prayer for the family and for little Peggy, that she might be found.

After he dumped all the ingredients into the large pot and set it on the stove to boil, Hop Sing took a broom and cloth out to the living room to give it a good cleaning before the family arrived home. He was sweeping and chattering to himself when he heard a loud 'thump' at the front door.

He laid the broom down and went to get a spare gun from the side table. Leaning against the door he ask who was there but got no answer. He slowly opened the door and looking down onto the snow-dusted porch, he saw a small mound of cloth. Moving closer, he bent down and pushed the fabric aside. He gasped and fell backwards, then clambered up to reach for the bell on the porch. He gave it a few loud rings then ran back to the bundle and picked it up. As he carried it into the warm room a blonde head drooped over his arm.

He laid the child on the settee then ran to retrieve some blankets to make a bed by the fire. He quickly removed her wet clothes and boots, and wrapped her up into a blanket. While he settled the child by the fire, Tucker and Charlie ran into the house, guns drawn.

"Hop Sing, what's the trouble?!" Tucker holstered his gun when he saw Hop Sing helping someone on the floor by the hearth.

"It's missing girl, Peggy. She need doctor and lots of help. Too cold, too cold." The cook shook his head sadly as he returned to his tasks.

Charlie sprang into action running outside to send someone to get the doctor. He and Tucker then began heating water for a warm bath for the child. Another ranch hand sat with the child in his lap, rubbing her hands and feet while Hop Sing prepared some broth for her. He assigned the ranch cook to watch the stew pot so the meal for the family wouldn't be overcooked.

Hours had passed, and Hop Sing sat in Ben's red chair, his head propped on his hand and his eyes closed. Peggy slept in his lap. Doc Martin sat at Ben's desk, his head down, resting.

In the bleak pre-dusk light, four exhausted men rode slowly into the Ponderosa yard. Ranch hands came out to take care of the horses and supplies. The men lumbered across the snowy yard to the porch. Adam opened the door first, stepped inside and stopped moving.

Joe, not paying any attention, ran into his back. "Hey Adam, get moving! It's cold and I'm hungry."

Adam took a tentative step forward. Joe pushed around him, groused at his brother then stopped in his tracks.

Adam dropped his saddle bags to the floor and ran over to Hop Sing. He knelt and gently laid his hand on Peggy's head and whispered her name. Her eyes fluttered open for a second, long enough to recognize the face in front of her. She smiled weakly, and closed her eyes again. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she turned into Hop Sing's arm to continue sleeping.

Hop Sing awoke at that moment and offered to let Adam take Peggy. Adam quickly removed his jacket and gun belt then settled into the chair with Peggy curled up into his lap. Joe, Hoss and Ben found Paul at the desk and listened to him and Hop Sing explain the events of the day.

As Hop Sing retreated to the kitchen to get dinner on the table, Hoss and Joe headed up to their rooms to change clothes. Paul reflected on the situation, "I'm simply stunned, Ben. I can only say it's a miracle she's here and alive. She was very cold when I arrived but Hop Sing and the men had done well to begin warming her up slowly. She should recover fully, physically, but it will take a few days. For tonight, take turns holding her. The body to body warmth will help her own temperature stabilize. After that settle her in a bed but keep the room at a constant warm temperature. By day after tomorrow she should be able to sit out into the room with all of you." Paul paused and looked over at Adam and Peggy in the chair. He smile and half chuckled. "I hazard a guess that Adam's not moving from that spot for a while."

Ben shook his head. "No, not until morning. We'll move her to a bed then. I'm sure we'll all be keeping an eye on them both tonight." Ben turned back to his friend. "Listen Paul, it's dark and too icy for you to travel tonight. Stay here for the night. You can check on Peggy in the morning then return to town."

Paul turned to the window and noticed for the first time how dark it had become. "Thanks Ben. I'll take you up on that offer. I had no idea it had gotten so late."

"I'll show you to your room and see you here for dinner in a little while."

Paul nodded, gathered his medical bag and followed Ben up the stairs. Hoss and Joe were just heading down but Ben cautioned them to stay quiet. The brothers nodded, and proceeded toward the stairs.

During dinner, Ben offered to hold Peggy to give Adam a chance to eat and then change his clothes. After settling down again with the child in his lap, he reluctantly agreed to let his father and brothers relieve him for short periods throughout the night. By morning, Adam agreed to settle Peggy in the downstairs guest room. Someone stayed with her constantly, knowing that when she woke up, she would easily be confused and distraught after all that had happened to her.

Paul waited until after breakfast to try to wake her up so he could assess her condition. Adam sat on the bed, gently rubbing her arm and whispering to her to open her eyes.

"Peggy, sweetheart. It's Adam. Open your eyes."

She frowned and mumbled, then rolled to her side. Adam stroked her hair and continued to call to her but she refused to wake up. He turned his eyes up to Paul, worry registering in his features. "Paul, is this normal? For her not to wake up after all these hours?"

"It can be, Adam. She's had a bad shock, plus the exhausting trip to get here. Just let her sleep. Whoever stays with her should try to talk to her, tell stories, read, play music. Those things will help her more than silence at this point. But I caution you. Be prepared for her to be distraught, anxious, even fearful. Don't mention the accident unless she does. For a while, let her guide the conversation." He laid a caring hand on Adam's shoulder. "I know how special she is to you, Adam. I think it best you be the one to do any explaining if she has questions or concerns."

Adam stared blankly at Paul, briefly recalling the time her mother had asked, begged him to help her understand that her own father had died. Now he carried that burden again. He cleared his mind of the memories and nodded, then looked back at the sweet, peaceful face of the little girl he had so longed to see again. He gratefully accepted this new responsibility - to care for her and help her through the coming time of mourning. Right this moment, he was all she had in the world and he would be there for her.

 **Chapter 6**

 _"I just want you to tell her the truth."_

 _"When she's older, not now."_

 _"Laura, I know you love Peggy, maybe too much, but just because Peggy's a child, doesn't mean you should underestimate her. Children do adjust to the problems of life and death. I know. I had to when I was a child."_

 _"You've got to tell her the truth."_

 _"Adam, you tell her."_

 _"No, Laura. It's got to come from you."_

 _"No, Adam, you've helped me so much, you can help her too."_

 _"I'm sorry Laura, you're the child's mother and you have to do it."_

 _"Oh, please. Please."_

 _"Alright, I'll see what I can do."_

 _"What's the matter?"_

 _"I don't wanna go that way."_

 _"Why not?"_

 _"I don't know."_

 _"Are you afraid?"_

 _Peggy nodded._

 _"Why?"_

 _Peggy shrugged._

 _"Peggy, are you afraid because you know that your father's dead?"_

 _Peggy rode off._

 _"No Mommy, no, he's dead, he's dead. He's never coming back. Never, never. Stop it. I know Mommy, I know…..I love you, I love you."_

Adam's head rolled off his fist, startling him awake. Disoriented for a moment, he drew in a deep breath and released it slowly. Visions of his dream still lingered like wispy cobwebs in his exhausted mind. He could vividly recall his conversation with Laura from nearly a year ago, when he discussed Frank's death with her and how he helped Peggy deal with her father's death. Running a hand over his eyes, he realized it must be nearly midday. He looked toward the bed and saw Peggy watching him. He slowly moved his chair closer to the bed and smiled at the little girl who had captured his heart so long ago.

"Well, hello, Peggy. How are you feeling?" He slowly reached for her hand and held it loosely in his. All she did was look around the room then settle her eyes back on Adam. Adam suddenly remembered the cloth doll he had found in the wreckage. He was pleased with how well Hop Sing had cleaned it up. "Hold on, I've got a surprise for you." He moved to the dresser to get the doll. As he approached the bed he held it out to her.

Peggy eyed it for a moment, then reached up to take her favorite doll from him. Adam watched as she carefully smoothed out the white dress and pinafore and ran her fingers over the red yarn hair. Finally, she hugged the doll tightly. After several moments she stopped and reached for Adam. He sat on the bed to let her climb into his lap. As his arms wrapped around her, his heart filled with love for this small child, now an orphan. Both were content to just sit together for a long time.

When Adam was ready to conclude that Peggy had gone back to sleep, he heard the smallest of whispers from her, "Adam, are you really here?"

His strong arms tightened around her, "Yes, Peggy, I'm really here. You're on the Ponderosa."

She pushed away from him so she could see his face. Tears freely ran down her cheeks. "Adam, Mommy and Will are in trouble, they're hurt bad. We need to go now and help them." She struggled to get her feet on the floor. Adam let her go but quickly she collapsed being still so weak. He knelt down to help her but she scrambled away.

"No, Adam we have to go. Mommy wouldn't answer me. Her eyes were open but she wouldn't talk to me!" Peggy was beginning to panic. She clambered around the room trying to get to her feet. Adam bolted toward her to keep her from pulling the dresser over, as she was using it to try to stand. He scooped her into his arms to console her.

"Peggy, sweetheart, listen to me. You need to rest right now. Your mother and Will..." he tried to think of what to say, "we know about them. They have been taken care of. Let's get you back to bed. We can talk later after you rest some more."

Peggy struggled to free herself but had no strength left. She collapsed in Adam's arms and he laid her gently on the bed. His heart was torn. He wanted her to know the truth but now wasn't the time to deal with that.

Peggy didn't fight him. She grabbed her doll and rolled away from Adam. He pulled the covers over her and stroked her hair, praying silently for knowledge of how to help her. Just as he had settled back into his chair, Peggy suddenly rolled over and startled Adam with a knowing expression. "They're gone aren't they, Mommy and Will? Just like my Daddy, they're gone." Suddenly she grew frantic, kicking at the covers and crying out. Adam moved to the bed and pulled her to him. She kept repeating, "They're gone…they're gone" over and over as her voice grew more panicked then finally more weary.

Adam rocked her back and forth, slowly caressing her head. Her deep sobs were slashing at his heart, forcing him to release his grief along with her. Behind him, Ben stood in the doorway, having heard the commotion within the room. Tears coursed down his face at the sorrow and love he was witnessing between his son and this child.

Over an hour later, Ben went back to the room to check on his son and Peggy. Earlier he had quietly closed the door to let Adam and Peggy grieve in private. Now he just wanted to make sure everything was alright. He hadn't heard a sound out of them for that hour. He also knew that they should be getting hungry as the midday meal had come and gone for everyone else.

Ben paused for a moment, then slowly opened the bedroom door. What he saw warmed his heart so much he had to gasp to breathe. Adam was stretched out on the bed with Peggy laying in the crook of his arm, her head against his shoulder. Both were sound asleep. Ben crept in and pulled the forsaken blanket over both of them, then he backed out.

Closing the door he turned and nearly ran into Joe who took a noisy bite out of an apple.

"Whatcha doin' Pa?"

"Shh." He grabbed Joe's arm and pulled him into the main room. "Keep your voice down. Adam and Peggy are both sleeping. It's been a tough hour for both of them. It seems Peggy knows what happened to Will and Laura."

Joe dropped into the blue chair. "Oh no. Adam told her already?"

"No, I think she figured it out. It was quite a commotion for a while. But now I think they'll both be okay."

"She's a pretty bright little girl, Pa. I don't think anyone could've kept it from her for long." Joe took another bite from his apple and studied the Christmas tree, fingering one of the ornaments. "Pa, when are we going to celebrate Christmas? Hoss is about to have a conniption fit to see what's in the presents."

Ben smiled inwardly but kept his face neutral. "And you too, I'm sure. I'll speak to Adam after he wakes up and can get something to eat. Remember Joe, we still have the funeral to attend, which by the way has been set for tomorrow afternoon. I think perhaps we should postpone our Christmas celebration for a few more days."

Joe grew somber as he tossed the apple core into the fire. "Yeah, guess I hadn't thought of that. Well, that would give us a few days to get some things for Peggy too."

Ben smiled, "That's a good idea Joe. Let me speak with Adam first though."

Joe pushed himself out of the chair. "Yeah, okay. I best get to the evening chores. Reckon Hoss should be back from checking the herd soon."

Ben merely nodded as he was already working on some ideas to help them all get through the next several days.

Ben was thankful the weather had cleared for the funeral. It was cold but at least it wasn't snowing. A few Virginia City residents had attended the graveside service but had remained at the periphery out of respect of the family. Peggy was emotionless throughout. She never let go of Adam's hand and when the service was over she stood by the graves refusing to move. Adam whispered to her; she nodded and he stood back a few paces. He indicated for the rest of the family to head back to the carriage.

Adam waited patiently for Peggy. She spoke in low tones for a few minutes then bent down to lay evergreen branches on each wooden box. Taking a step back she turned, and finding Adam waiting for her, she walked to him and took his hand. As they followed the path to the carriage, Peggy looked back once, then craned her head to look at Adam. He was looking straight ahead but then glanced down at her, smiled and squeezed her hand. She squeezed back then fell into step with him.

The evening was quiet. After dinner, everyone settled by the fire to read or play some checkers. Peggy sat on the settee to look at a Christmas book with Adam. Hop Sing brought out hot chocolate and cookies for everyone. He set a cup and plate out for Peggy at the low table.

"Missy sit here and enjoy treat. Come kitchen if need more." Hop Sing's smile was so friendly Peggy couldn't help but smile back, just a little. She glanced at Adam who nodded then she scooted to the table. Silence returned to the room as everyone enjoyed the treats.

"Adam, why haven't the presents under the tree been opened?" Peggy watched Adam's face as she waited for the answer.

"Well, I guess we've been waiting for the right time to do it." He quickly made eye contact with Ben who picked up on the idea.

"I'll tell you what, Peggy. How about we plan it for tomorrow night? I think we're all a bit tired tonight, right boys?" Joe and Hoss nodded agreement.

Peggy seemed to accept the answer, because she went back to eating her cookies without further comment. Ben did notice her head seemed a bit lower than before. A few minutes later she pushed her plate aside and stood to face Adam. "I think I'll go to bed. Good night Adam." She leaned over to kiss him on the check. She said goodnight to everyone else as she went to her room.

After the door closed, Ben spoke quietly. "Adam are you agreeable for Joe and Hoss to purchase some gifts for Peggy as we discussed?"

"Yes. I've made a list. I'm planning to tell Peggy that we still have Traveler, her pony. I'll have to get a new saddle for him but it will need to be ordered."

"We can do that tomorrow for ya, if ya'd like us to."

"Yeah, thanks Hoss." He removed a piece of paper from his pants pocket and handed it to Joe. "Thanks for getting these. I hope it will help Peggy feel a part of everything tomorrow."

"I'm sure it will, Adam." Ben puffed on his pipe.

"Adam, I'm ready for bed." Adam stood and headed for Peggy's room. As she stepped back to let him in he reached down and scooped her up into the air and gently laid her on the bed. After pulling up the covers, he knelt by the bed.

"Ready for your prayers?"

She nodded slowly. "Adam? I miss them you know. It was hard to leave them today." Her voice quivered and her eyes teared up.

Adam moved to sit on the edge of the bed. He brushed a stray curl off her face and dried a tear that trickled down her cheek. "I know pumpkin."

Peggy tried to smile. "Adam, I'm glad I have you, and your family."

"Me too, darling. I'm glad you're here with us."

Peggy moved into Adam's embrace and stayed there until she fell asleep.

 **Chapter 7**

When Peggy finally emerged from her room the next morning she found Ben at an empty table sipping a cup of coffee and reading some papers. Ben stood and pulled out a chair for her.

"Good morning, Miss Peggy. Did you sleep well?"

Peggy wasn't feeling very cheery but couldn't help but smile at Ben's rather flamboyant greeting.

"I guess so. Did I miss breakfast? Where's Adam?" She looked around the room, concern changing her brief smile to a frown.

"He's doing some chores. Hoss and Joe left early for a trip to town. It's just you and me for a little while."

Before Peggy could respond, Hop Sing brought out a plate of food for her and a glass of milk.

"Missy eat all food, then can help Hop Sing in kitchen." He nodded once and returned to his domain.

Peggy ate her breakfast quietly and asked to be excused when she finished.

"Peggy, take your dishes to the kitchen and see what Hop Sing wants you to do."

"Yes sir." She mumbled as she passed behind Ben. Ben could only smile as he already knew that she would have a good time in the kitchen today. Hop Sing would keep her busy making Christmas delights, so the rest of the family could get things ready for their Christmas Celebration.

When Adam returned to the house for dinner he winked at Ben to let him know the 'gift' in the barn was ready to go. As he warmed himself at the fire he heard laughter and giggles coming from the kitchen. Adam looked to his father with raised eyebrows.

"Peggy's been in there all day. It's done my heart good to hear that little one laugh."

Adam tiptoed to the doorway but before he could see anything, Hop Sing jumped out at him with a rolling pin. Adam backed up against the table hands in the air.

"You stay out. No see until dinner time. Go now or chop-chop."

Adam scurried back to the fireplace as Ben chuckled.

"You could have warned me!"

"And miss the fun?"

Just then Joe and Hoss blew into the house.

"Oh, it's getting cold out there. I think I froze my nose off." Joe quickly peeled his layers off and ran to the fireplace pushing Adam aside.

"We got it all done." Hoss leaned in to whisper to Adam. "Everything's in the barn. We can bring them in after dinner."

"No, now. Peggy's still in the kitchen and won't be out until dinner is served. I'll help you."

Hoss nodded and donned his coat again. In a matter of minutes new presents were hidden under the tree and four men sat around the fire casually reading. One little girl was none the wiser when dinner was served.

After dinner, everyone gathered by the fire. Peggy helped Hop Sing bring out several trays of sweet Christmas pastries and spiced apple cider. Once everyone was served, Ben nodded and Joe stood up.

"In the Cartwright family it's tradition to have the youngest member pass out the gifts. That's usually my job, but Peggy, I was wondering if you would like to help me." He stepped over and held out his hand. Adam felt Peggy tense up beside him. He leaned over and encouraged her to help Joe. She stood up and timidly took his hand. Joe had her read the tags and he delivered the gifts to the right person. It went pretty quickly, especially when Joe tickled Peggy a couple of times to get her moving a bit faster. As they reached the back of the tree, Peggy stopped. She looked at a box then up at Joe. He smiled and nodded.

"That's right Peggy, it's for you. So are the others back there. Why don't you go sit down and I'll bring them over."

Peggy took the one package with her while Joe got the others. In all she had four presents sitting on the table in front of her.

As Peggy began to cry, Adam put his arm around her and whispered, "We wanted you to feel special too Peggy. Merry Christmas, sweetheart." He hugged her and encouraged her to open the first gift. It was a book of children's fairy tales from Adam. She smiled and thanked Adam for the gift. After that everyone began opening their gifts.

Peggy sat quietly looking at her book, while another doll and some clothes lay beside her on the settee and everyone else relaxed after all the gifts had been opened. Adam moved to the Christmas tree and reached behind it. Peggy was puzzled by his action until she saw what he had in his hand. She couldn't move. She didn't know what to think.

"Peggy, there's a special friend longing to see you out in the barn. It's too cold tonight to go see him so I brought this in for you. Do you know…"

She jumped up and ran to hug Adam nearly knocking him into the tree. "It's Traveler, isn't it? You still have him? Mommy told me you'd sell him. I knew you wouldn't. I just knew."

Adam picked Peggy up and swung her around. The giggles and chuckles they shared made Ben, Joe and Hoss join in. As Adam put Peggy down again, she held onto his neck and whispered, "I love you, Adam." Adam was too choked up to respond so he grinned and kissed her on the cheek. The rest of the evening was spent singing Christmas carols and drinking cider.

Long after everyone had gone to bed, one little girl stared at the moonlight drifting across her room. Her head was full of so many thoughts and her heart so many feelings. As she drifted off to sleep, all of them began to melt away until only one thought and feeling remained. She wasn't alone, she had a family. And she had someone really special who loved her, and she loved him.

A month later, Peggy sat in a hallway in a big building in San Francisco. She was wearing her best dress and did her best not to fidget as she waited with Adam to see a man in a fancy office. Finally the door opened and she and Adam went inside. They sat in the two chairs in front of a big desk. The man pushed some papers toward Adam which he signed, one after another. Peggy couldn't believe how many there were. At last Adam was finished. He laid the pen down and stood up. Peggy followed his lead. Adam shook the man's hand as the man handed some of the papers to Adam. The man also shook Peggy's hand which confused her but she smiled and curtsied.

Outside, Adam sat with Peggy on a bench. He was grinning from ear to ear. He hugged her and showed her the papers, where her name was and where he had signed his name. Then he lifted her face to look at him. Peggy heard his voice shake and saw tears form in his eyes but he was also grinning. "Peggy, you are now my daughter and I'm your father. I love you so very much."

Peggy couldn't help but grin. She threw her arms around his neck in a big hug then sat back and took his face in her small hands. "I love you too, Adam...Papa. Now we're family."

Together, the man with black wavy hair in a black suit and the little girl with golden curls in a pink dress strolled down the street, hand in hand, heading for their hotel, and then home, to the Ponderosa.

 **Epilogue**

Peggy felt her bed move, which pulled her from her memories. She felt an arm rest lightly on her shoulders. Turning, she smiled at the warm golden-brown eyes of her father.

She folded the paper away and put it back into the wooden box. "I found my treasure box and got a little sidetracked." She put it back on a shelf by the window. When she turned back, Adam was still sitting on the bed with a bemused expression.

He stood and took Peggy's hands in his. "I can't believe it's been ten years. I hope they've been good years for you."

"Oh Papa" She ducked her head shyly then looked back at him with a bright smile. "The best ever. I love you!" She balanced on her toes to kiss him on the cheek.

He drew her into a hug and kissed the top of her blonde head. "I love you too, pumpkin. Now, let's go downstairs. The family's waiting dinner on us."

Arm in arm, father and daughter left the room, ready to celebrate another Christmas together.

 **The End**


End file.
